


A Beautiful Morning

by ShadicaTheHedgehog



Series: Pure Imagination [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fathers Day, M/M, McHanzo Week, demestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadicaTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadicaTheHedgehog
Summary: For the first time, Hanzo is not the one who made breakfast in bed for his husband on Father's day. Nor was he expecting a tray himself.





	A Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little fic about five years after Pure Imagination. This is to my Grandpa, the man who was more of a Father them my Biological one. And my Mom's. I love you two

Hanzo woke up to the soft rays of light in the morning. It was odd though. He had not seen his daughter yet, nor was she in the bed. It was a Sunday morning and she was normally with him and Jesse at this time, to wake them up.

In fact, it was later then when she came running in the room. 

"Jesse, anata, wake up. Have you seen Mizuki?!" This was his only child. He wanted her to be safe.

"Mmmm...she not with you darlin'?" To tires to note his own daughter did not wake him up it seems. "Hun. She might jus' be tired. Let'er sleep. Go back to bed..."

Hanzo looked to his husband."Jesse! What if she was kidnapped! I do not wan-"

"Nooo, Tou-san, your supos' ta be asleep! Why are you awake!" A small voice came from the bedroom door, a tiny body opening it and Genji close behind with two trays.

It was five-year-old Mizuki. Her long dark brown hair in little, curly, pig-tails and her long curly calick in her face over her dark eyes. Tan skin covered in flour and small apron covering her shirt. She was pouting, eyes twisted and nose crinkeled. 

Jesse woke up more, and Hanzo smelled pancakes and coffee. Food was a way to a man's heart. 

"Zuki-chan wanted to make you two breakfast in bed. Zen would kill me if she did it by herself, so would you. So I helped." Genji explained since Mizuki was still pouting. 

"But you are awake! Papa is normally asleep when we do this, right Tou-san?" Cute.

Hanzo chuckled and Jesse smiled, inviting the two into the room, taking the trays from Genji.

"Well yes, my little tree, but your Papa is a heavy sleeper, I am not."

"Hey! I am right next to ya, darlin'."

Genji to his turn to laugh with Hanzo, Mizuki giving small giggles. 

__________________

Genji left after a while, and Mizuki set herself on Jesse's lap. The two men ate at The small girls request and talked with her. 

"Now, why you do this for us baby? Ya didn't have to." Jesse finally asked after finishing his own coffee. The little girl just stood up from his lap and walked to the end of the bed

"Cause it's Papas day! An' I wanted to surprise ya like Tou-san did! But with him in it!" She stood proud, small fists on her hips and body straight, legs wide. "An' I asked Uncle Genji to help cause Tou-san would not like me on the stove!"

They both forgot it was Father's day. Yet a five-year-old remembered.

"Good job, but why me, we do this for me early in the year." 

"Cause that day is for Mama's. Ralph told me that. You are not a Mama Tou-san.  Your a daddy!"

This much was true, as the men looked at each other. The girl was smart. They knew they had to tell her some time but not now. 

"Your right, sorry my little tree. I am really suprised." 

"GOOD!" The little girl jumped on the bed a little. 

"Happy Father's day, anata. I hope this is a nice start for her sake."

"Darlin', could have never been better"

Jesse kissed Hanzo full on the lips, both happy. Much to Mizuki's disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> I am adopted so this is my little gift! Hanzo normally uses Mother's day. Since he did give birth to Mizuki and it was what they though would make it easy for their daughter.
> 
> She is hella smarter then that.


End file.
